A Casa Mal-Assombrada
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Mais uma história típica de Halloween, com fantasmas, vampiros, esqueletos e semelhantes. A trabalho, a equipe do CSI, chega à casa do título e cada um vai viver uma história, que terá algo a ver com sua própria história. Imaginação ou realidade?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

É uma história típica de Halloween (pelo título, percebe-se). Começa quando os CSI's, vão a um estranho e assustador casarão, atender uma investigação de assassinato. O mais vcs só saberão lendo.

Devo dizer que os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

Não é um romance, portanto, não tem shiper, o que não impede de Sara e Grissom, trocarem significativos olhares, e terem seus corações batendo mais forte, à proximidade do outro.

Divirtam-se e BOM HALLOWEEN! a toda s!

Parte I -Introdução

Chovia torrencialmente em Vegas. A metereologia falava em chuva, mas não dizia que vinha o dilúvio. Na sua SUV, mesmo com os pára-brisas funcionando a toda, Grissom tinha dificuldade em enxergar.

No carro de trás, Nick enfrentava a mesma dificuldade. Levava na sua SUV, Warrick e Greg. Ele franzia os olhos e limpava frenético com a mão esquerda, uma parte da janela.

Warrick tirou o pano de sua mão e pôs-se ele mesmo, a limpar o vidro.

- Deixe que eu faço isto. Abra os olhos e concentre-se na estrada.

- Estou tentando, mas não está fácil - disse Nick franzindo os olhos de novo. – Mal enxergo o carro de Grissom. A estrada é muito escura e, para piorar, essa chuvarada! Não podia ser uma ocorrência na Strip; tinha de ser nesse fim de mundo? E com esse tempo?

Warrick olhava atônito, para o companheiro; não era próprio dele reclamar.

- Nick o que há com você, cara! Vamos aonde nos chamam...

No carro da frente, Grissom se aborrecia com as duas, que não paravam de tagarelar, um segundo. Falavam sobre médicos, roupas, fofocas de artista, e outras coisas... Fato é, que ele ficava de fora da conversa, pois não dominava nenhum desses assuntos mundanos.

A um determinado momento, parou: tinham chegado. O carro de trás parou também.

- Estão de brincadeira comigo? Parece a casa do Drácula! Tem mesmo certeza de que é aqui?

- Só tem essa casa na rua: tem que ser ela, não Greg? ´- Perguntou Warrick.

- Não, necessariamente! Grissom pode ter se enganado de rua!

- Com esse tempo, não é impossível! – Ajuntou Nick.

Greg fez uma careta de "eu não disse", para Warrick, e antes dele responder, ouviram um estrondo. Era um relâmpago que ao cair sobre a casa, pelo visto, causara algum dano na parte elétrica. Deduziam isso, pois se apagaram na mesma hora, as luzes que, tetricamente, se refletiam nas janelas.

- Sinistro! – Disse Greg.

No carro da frente, Catherine benzia-se.

- Santa Bárbara! Esse foi grande e perto!

- Não sabia que era supersticiosa, Cath?

- Não se trata de superstição, Gil! Um raio é uma coisa bem real!

Grissom pegou sua lanterna e deu uma corrida, até o alpendre da casa. As mulheres acompanharam-no a seguir. Os ocupantes do carro de trás, também deram uma corrida, indo se abrigar no alpendre de madeira, grande o suficiente para proteger os CSI's, daquela chuva incessante.

Greg resmungava por ter se molhado um pouco.

- Que você tem hoje, parece feito de açúcar! - Disse Warrick, para o mais novo.

Greg olhou feio, para o companheiro. No seu entender, tudo havia dado errado, naquela noite: desde aquele tempo miserável, até aquele horrível casarão, que parecia mesmo a casa do Drácula. Parecendo pensar o mesmo, Nick com sua lanterna, observava o exterior deplorável do casarão.

- Esta casa não terá servido de locação a algum filme de terror? _ Nick perguntou ao chefe.

Recebeu um olhar enviesado de Grissom, como resposta. A roupa molhada, já o deixava com frio, e esse desconforto traduzia-se em mais mau- humor. Virou-se para a porta e, lembrou-se de que na falta de energia a campainha era inútil.

Bateu à porta. Uma... Duas... Três vezes... Nada! Silêncio absoluto. Catherine antes que Grissom pudesse impedi-la, pôs a mão na maçaneta e girou. Para sua surpresa a porta se abriu, rangendo como uma velha resmunguenta.

- Que tal? – Perguntou Warrick, rindo a Greg.

- Uhuhuhuhuhuh! – Fez Nick, por trás do ombro de Greg.

- Podem gozar à vontade, espertinhos. Quando acontecer algo estranho, quem vai rir sou eu! – Disse o rapaz, aborrecido.

- Vamos parar com isso e entrar, para resolvermos logo isso e irmos embora! - Grissom estava com cara de poucos amigos, ao dizer isso.

Foi entrando na casa, atrás de Catherine e seguido por Sara. Os rapazes resolveram entrar e Nick fechou a porta, que rangeu de novo. O CSI sorriu.

- Um óleo nas dobradiças, viria a calhar!

- Ó de casa! Alguém está me ouvindo? – Catherine repetiu algumas vezes, sem obter resposta.

-Que estranho! Parece não haver ninguém! – Observou Sara.

- Deve ter gente sim, pois a lareira está acesa!

Todos olharam para onde Grissom apontava sua lanterna. A sala de estar não estava muito melhor que o exterior da casa. Os sofás de Gobelin estavam rotos e desbotados. Os tapetes estavam bem estragados, a pintura das paredes descascando e os quadros bastante danificados. O pó que se acumulava na mobília, dizia que há muito tempo, um ser humano, não entrava ali. Contudo aquele fogo aceso, era a pulga atrás da orelha dos CSI's...

Catherine resolveu inspecionar o andar superior, Nick foi atrás, Warrick ficou no térreo mesmo, entrando num aposento, que parecia ser o escritório. Greg intrigado, perguntou a Grissom:

- Quem chamou a gente aqui?

- Vartann. Por quê? – Perguntou o forense levantando a sobrancelha.

- Ele não deveria estar aqui?

Era uma pergunta simples, óbvia, que Grissom lastimava-se por nem ter pensado nisso. Como tinha deixado passar algo tão óbvio? Não gostaria de admitir, mas a proximidade de Sara o distraía.

- Podemos ter nos desencontrado, Greg!

- Pode ser, mas que é esquisito é – afirmava Greg. – Não vi nenhum carro de polícia lá fora e, não vi nada na estrada também!

Grissom não tinha visto nada também, e mesmo naquela estrada escura, com aquele tempo horrendo, uma viatura policial, com todas aquelas luzes piscando, não passaria despercebida...

- Eles podem ainda estar presos no trânsito, lá no centro... – respondeu Grissom impaciente.

_ "Trânsito? A essa hora? Com esse tempo? Duvido muito...",_ pensava Greg, já se dirigindo à outra sala.

Grissom deu mais dois passos pra frente e sentiu uma dor na nuca, como se tivesse sido atingido por um bastão ou pedaço de pau. E uma dor lancinante nas costas, que tirou sua respiração, por instantes.

Cambaleou e foi ao chão. O grosso tapete amorteceu-lhe a queda. Para erguer-se, apoiou- se num joelho. Massageou a nuca dolorida. Sara que estava poucos passos a sua frente, agachou-se perto dele.

- Você está bem? O quê aconteceu?

Envergonhado, Grissom não quis contar a ela o que houve. Afinal, ela era uma CSI treinada, estava perto dele e nem vira, nem ouvira nada. Devia estar sendo vítima de sua imaginação. Inventou que tropeçou.

Sara ajudou-o a levantar-se. Trazia um semblante fechado. Aquela coisa de tropeçar, não a convencia. Seus olhares cruzaram-se e ambos sentiram um arrepio. Na mesma hora ouviram um grito. Greg e Warrick vieram correndo, para a sala, de arma em punho.

- Que foi isso gente? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Vem de lá de cima! – Informou Grissom, já completamente, de pé.

- Foi de Catherine! – Replicou Sara, engatilhando sua arma.

Subiram as escadas com cautela. Viram Catherine no chão, apoiando a cabeça, no colo de Nick. Ele estava agachado perto dela, apatetado sem saber o que fazer.

- Não sei o que aconteceu; ia entrar num dos quartos, quando ouvi o grito dela! Já a encontrei assim, desmaiada no chão.

- A culpa não é sua, cara. Assim que ela acordar, contará o que aconteceu. – Disse Warrick, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Grissom pensava consigo mesmo, que a amiga era uma mulher forte, pouco dada a faniquitos e desmaios; isto para ele era incompreensível. Sara agachou-se ao lado dela, dando tapinhas leves em seu rosto chamando por seu nome.

- Cath! Cath! CATH!

Aos poucos, a cor foi voltando às faces pálidas da loira, e ela foi despertando.

- O que aconteceu Cath? Ficamos preocupados! – Disse Grissom ajudando-a a se levantar.

Warrick pôs uma cadeira a seu lado e Greg apareceu, com um copo d'água, não se sabe bem de onde. Catherine sentou-se e tomou um gole d'água. Percebeu os olhares curiosos de todos, sobre ela.

- Eu estou bem, não precisam se preocupar!

- Mas o que houve afinal, para você desmaiar? – Perguntou Grissom preocupado.

- Nem foi tão grave assim! Nem sei porque perdi os sentidos, por algo tão bobo!

- Bobo ou não, conte-nos: se fez você desmaiar...

- Acredite-me, Sara, já vi coisas piores!

- Conte-nos assim mesmo!- Insistiu Sara.

- Bem entrei nesse cômodo e julguei ver um corpo enforcado. – Começou Catherine. - De repente, o corpo pareceu se desmembrar e vir em minha direção. Eram dezenas de morcegos, que vinham pra cima de mim. Parecia que queriam me atacar! Quando senti, que eles estavam se embaraçando em meus cabelos, gritei desesperada. Aí devo ter desmaiado, porque não me lembro de mais nada... – concluiu ofegante.

- Eles não queriam te atacar; devem ter ficado mais assustados que você. – Falou Grissom, pensando como biólogo.

- Para onde eles foram? Não saíram pela janela, pois ela está fechada- falou Sara, apontando sua lanterna na direção da janela.

- Oh, não! Eu estava perto da porta, então devem ter descido...

- Creio que não Cath, viemos de lá de baixo e não vimos, nem ouvimos nada! E se eram tantos como você diz, nós os ouviríamos, não? - Rebateu Warrick.

- Vai ver que entraram num dos quartos então! – Falou a loira.

- Isso é altamente improvável, pois todas as portas estão fechadas! Falou Nick, iluminando o corredor com sua lanterna.

Catherine falava, abraçada por Grissom.

-Tenho certeza que eu vi, Gil! Não estou vendo coisas! Eu vi os morcegos!

Grissom tentava tranqüilizá-la, enquanto pensava que o que havia acontecido com eles era muito estranho. Ele podia jurar que havia sido atacado, mesmo porque a nuca estava dolorida, e ninguém tropeça para trás. Sara não vira, nem ouvira nada. Assim como Catherine e seus morcegos, que ninguém vira. "Que estranho! Que efeito essa casa, causa em nós?".

Greg perguntou o que faziam lá. Os demais faziam a mesma pergunta. Grissom respondeu, tentando sossegá-los.

- Bem, tinha uma ficha em minha mesa, com o endereço daqui e que o Vartann queria que investigássemos um 419 { Código usado pela polícia para informar a existência de um cadáver}, para ele.

- Só isso? Não tinha mais informações? – Indagou Warrick.

- E ele, onde está? – Perguntou Greg muito bravo.

Grissom limitou-se a mexer os ombros. Ele não tinha respostas, nem para suas próprias dúvidas.

-Bem, gente! Quanto mais cedo acharmos o corpo, mais cedo iremos embora! – Resmungou Warrick.

Nick falou que ficaria com os quartos; Greg na outra sala; Warrick no escritório; Sara na cozinha e Grissom acomodaria Catherine, na sala de estar e se terminasse logo, iria ajudar alguém que precisasse. Catherine lastimou-se:

- Ei, Gil! Estou bem! Posso trabalhar!

- Ok! Mas ficará bem embaixo do meu nariz, onde eu possa vê-la!

Catherine quis protestar, mas sabia que quando o amigo usava aquele tom de voz, era definitivo.

É uma história típica de Halloween (pelo título, percebe-se). Começa quando os CSI's, vão a um estranho e assustador casarão, atender uma investigação de assassinato. O mais vcs só saberão lendo.

Devo dizer que os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

Não é um romance, portanto, não tem shiper, o que não impede de Sara e Grissom, trocarem significativos olhares, e terem seus corações batendo mais forte, à proximidade do outro.

Divirtam-se e BOM HALLOWEEN! a toda s!

Parte I -Introdução

Chovia torrencialmente em Vegas. A metereologia falava em chuva, mas não dizia que vinha o dilúvio. Na sua SUV, mesmo com os pára-brisas funcionando a toda, Grissom tinha dificuldade em enxergar.

No carro de trás, Nick enfrentava a mesma dificuldade. Levava na sua SUV, Warrick e Greg. Ele franzia os olhos e limpava frenético com a mão esquerda, uma parte da janela.

Warrick tirou o pano de sua mão e pôs-se ele mesmo, a limpar o vidro.

- Deixe que eu faço isto. Abra os olhos e concentre-se na estrada.

- Estou tentando, mas não está fácil - disse Nick franzindo os olhos de novo. – Mal enxergo o carro de Grissom. A estrada é muito escura e, para piorar, essa chuvarada! Não podia ser uma ocorrência na Strip; tinha de ser nesse fim de mundo? E com esse tempo?

Warrick olhava atônito, para o companheiro; não era próprio dele reclamar.

- Nick o que há com você, cara! Vamos aonde nos chamam...

No carro da frente, Grissom se aborrecia com as duas, que não paravam de tagarelar, um segundo. Falavam sobre médicos, roupas, fofocas de artista, e outras coisas... Fato é, que ele ficava de fora da conversa, pois não dominava nenhum desses assuntos mundanos.

A um determinado momento, parou: tinham chegado. O carro de trás parou também.

- Estão de brincadeira comigo? Parece a casa do Drácula! Tem mesmo certeza de que é aqui?

- Só tem essa casa na rua: tem que ser ela, não Greg? ´- Perguntou Warrick.

- Não, necessariamente! Grissom pode ter se enganado de rua!

- Com esse tempo, não é impossível! – Ajuntou Nick.

Greg fez uma careta de "eu não disse", para Warrick, e antes dele responder, ouviram um estrondo. Era um relâmpago que ao cair sobre a casa, pelo visto, causara algum dano na parte elétrica. Deduziam isso, pois se apagaram na mesma hora, as luzes que, tetricamente, se refletiam nas janelas.

- Sinistro! – Disse Greg.

No carro da frente, Catherine benzia-se.

- Santa Bárbara! Esse foi grande e perto!

- Não sabia que era supersticiosa, Cath?

- Não se trata de superstição, Gil! Um raio é uma coisa bem real!

Grissom pegou sua lanterna e deu uma corrida, até o alpendre da casa. As mulheres acompanharam-no a seguir. Os ocupantes do carro de trás, também deram uma corrida, indo se abrigar no alpendre de madeira, grande o suficiente para proteger os CSI's, daquela chuva incessante.

Greg resmungava por ter se molhado um pouco.

- Que você tem hoje, parece feito de açúcar! - Disse Warrick, para o mais novo.

Greg olhou feio, para o companheiro. No seu entender, tudo havia dado errado, naquela noite: desde aquele tempo miserável, até aquele horrível casarão, que parecia mesmo a casa do Drácula. Parecendo pensar o mesmo, Nick com sua lanterna, observava o exterior deplorável, do casarão.

- Esta casa não terá servido de locação a algum filme de terror? _ Nick perguntou ao chefe.

Recebeu um olhar enviesado de Grissom, como resposta. A roupa molhada, já o deixava com frio, e esse desconforto traduzia-se em mais mau- humor. Virou-se para a porta e, lembrou-se de que na falta de energia, a campainha era inútil.

Bateu à porta. Uma... Duas... Três vezes... Nada! Silêncio absoluto. Catherine, antes que Grissom pudesse impedi-la, pôs a mão na maçaneta e girou. Para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu, rangendo, como uma velha resmunguenta.

- Que tal? – Perguntou Warrick, rindo a Greg.

- Uhuhuhuhuhuh! – Fez Nick, por trás do ombro de Greg.

- Podem gozar à vontade, espertinhos. Quando acontecer algo estranho, quem vai rir, sou eu! – Disse o rapaz, aborrecido.

- Vamos parar com isso e entrar, para resolvermos logo isso e irmos embora! - Grissom estava com cara de poucos amigos, ao dizer isso.

Foi entrando na casa, atrás de Catherine e seguido por Sara. Os rapazes, resolveram entrar e Nick fechou a porta, que rangeu de novo. O CSI sorriu.

- Um óleo nas dobradiças, viria a calhar!

- Ó de casa! Alguém está me ouvindo? – Catherine repetiu algumas vezes, sem obter resposta.

-Que estranho! Parece não haver ninguém! – Observou Sara.

- Deve ter gente sim, pois a lareira está acesa!

Todos olharam para onde Grissom apontava sua lanterna. A sala de estar não estava muito melhor que o exterior da casa. Os sofás de Gobelin estavam rotos e desbotados. Os tapetes estavam bem estragados, a pintura das paredes descascando e os quadros bastante danificados. O pó que se acumulava na mobília, dizia que há muito tempo, um ser humano, não entrava ali. Contudo aquele fogo aceso, era a pulga atrás da orelha dos CSI's...

Catherine resolveu inspecionar o andar superior, Nick foi atrás, Warrick ficou no térreo mesmo, entrando num aposento, que parecia ser o escritório. Greg, intrigado, perguntou a Grissom:

- Quem chamou a gente aqui?

- Vartann. Por quê? – Perguntou o forense levantando a sobrancelha.

- Ele não deveria estar aqui?

Era uma pergunta simples, óbvia, que Grissom lastimava-se por nem ter pensado nisso. Como tinha deixado passar algo tão óbvio? Não gostaria de admitir, mas a proximidade de Sara o distraía.

- Podemos ter nos desencontrado, Greg!

- Pode ser, mas que é esquisito é – afirmava Greg. – Não vi nenhum carro de polícia lá fora e, não vi nada na estrada também!

Grissom não tinha visto nada também, e mesmo naquela estrada escura, com aquele tempo horrendo, uma viatura policial, com todas aquelas luzes piscando, não passaria despercebida...

- Eles podem ainda estar presos no trânsito, lá no centro... – respondeu Grissom impaciente.

_ "Trânsito? A essa hora? Com esse tempo? Duvido muito...",_ pensava Greg, já se dirigindo à outra sala.

Grissom deu mais dois passos pra frente e sentiu uma dor na nuca, como se tivesse sido atingido por um bastão ou pedaço de pau. E uma dor lancinante nas costas, que tirou sua respiração, por instantes.

Cambaleou e foi ao chão. O grosso tapete amorteceu-lhe a queda. Para erguer-se, apoiou- se num joelho. Massageou a nuca dolorida. Sara que estava poucos passos a sua frente, agachou-se perto dele.

- Você está bem? O quê aconteceu?

Envergonhado, Grissom não quis contar a ela o que houve. Afinal, ela era uma CSI treinada, estava perto dele e nem vira, nem ouvira nada. Devia estar sendo vítima de sua imaginação. Inventou que tropeçou.

Sara ajudou-o a levantar-se. Trazia um semblante fechado. Aquela coisa de tropeçar, não a convencia. Seus olhares cruzaram-se e ambos sentiram um arrepio. Na mesma hora ouviram um grito. Greg e Warrick vieram correndo, para a sala, de arma em punho.

- Que foi isso gente? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Vem de lá de cima! – Informou Grissom, já completamente, de pé.

- Foi de Catherine! – Replicou Sara, engatilhando sua arma.

Subiram as escadas com cautela. Viram Catherine no chão, apoiando a cabeça, no colo de Nick. Ele estava agachado perto dela, apatetado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não sei o que aconteceu; ia entrar num dos quartos, quando ouvi o grito dela! Já a encontrei assim, desmaiada no chão.

- A culpa não é sua, cara. Assim que ela acordar, contará o que aconteceu. – Disse Warrick, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Grissom pensava consigo mesmo, que a amiga era uma mulher forte, pouco dada a faniquitos e desmaios; isto para ele era incompreensível. Sara agachou-se ao lado dela, dando tapinhas leves em seu rosto chamando por seu nome.

- Cath! Cath! CATH!

Aos poucos, a cor foi voltando às faces pálidas da loira, e ela foi despertando.

- O que aconteceu Cath? Ficamos preocupados! – Disse Grissom ajudando-a a se levantar.

Warrick pôs uma cadeira a seu lado e Greg apareceu, com um copo d'água, não se sabe bem de onde. Catherine sentou-se e tomou um gole d'água. Percebeu os olhares curiosos de todos, sobre ela.

- Eu estou bem, não precisam se preocupar!

- Mas o que houve afinal, para você desmaiar? – Perguntou Grissom preocupado.

- Nem foi tão grave assim! Nem sei porque perdi os sentidos, por algo tão bobo!

- Bobo ou não, conte-nos: se fez você desmaiar...

- Acredite-me, Sara, já vi coisas piores!

- Conte-nos assim mesmo!- Insistiu Sara.

- Bem entrei nesse cômodo e julguei ver um corpo enforcado. – Começou Catherine. - De repente, o corpo pareceu se desmembrar e vir em minha direção. Eram dezenas de morcegos, que vinham pra cima de mim. Parecia que queriam me atacar! Quando senti, que eles estavam se embaraçando em meus cabelos, gritei desesperada. Aí devo ter desmaiado, porque não me lembro de mais nada... – concluiu ofegante.

- Eles não queriam te atacar; devem ter ficado mais assustados que você. – Falou Grissom, pensando como biólogo.

- Para onde eles foram? Não saíram pela janela, pois ela está fechada- falou Sara, apontando sua lanterna na direção da janela.

- Oh, não! Eu estava perto da porta, então devem ter descido...

- Creio que não Cath, viemos de lá de baixo e não vimos, nem ouvimos nada! E se eram tantos como você diz, nós os ouviríamos, não? - Rebateu Warrick.

- Vai ver que entraram num dos quartos então! – Falou a loira.

- Isso é altamente improvável, pois todas as portas estão fechadas! Falou Nick, iluminando o corredor, com sua lanterna.

Catherine falava, abraçada por Grissom.

-Tenho certeza que eu vi, Gil! Não estou vendo coisas! Eu vi os morcegos!

Grissom tentava tranqüilizá-la, enquanto pensava, que o que havia acontecido com eles era muito estranho. Ele podia jurar que havia sido atacado, mesmo porque, a nuca estava dolorida, e ninguém tropeça para trás. Sara não vira, nem ouvira nada. Assim como Catherine e seus morcegos, que ninguém vira. "Que estranho! Que efeito essa casa, causa em nós?".

Greg perguntou o que faziam lá. Os demais faziam a mesma pergunta. Grissom respondeu, tentando sossegá-los.

- Bem, tinha uma ficha em minha mesa, com o endereço daqui e que o Vartann queria que investigássemos um 419 { Código usado pela polícia para informar a existência de um cadáver}, para ele.

- Só isso? Não tinha mais informações? – Indagou Warrick.

- E ele, onde está? – Perguntou Greg muito bravo.

Grissom limitou-se a mexer os ombros. Ele não tinha respostas, nem para suas próprias dúvidas.

-Bem, gente! Quanto mais cedo acharmos o corpo, mais cedo iremos embora! – Resmungou Warrick.

Nick falou que ficaria com os quartos; Greg na outra sala; Warrick no escritório; Sara na cozinha e Grissom acomodaria Catherine, na sala de estar e se terminasse logo, iria ajudar alguém que precisasse. Catherine lastimou-se:

- Ei, Gil! Estou bem! Posso trabalhar!

- Ok! Mas ficará bem embaixo do meu nariz, onde eu possa vê-la!

Catherine quis protestar, mas sabia que quando o amigo usava aquele tom de voz, era definitivo.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II – Nick

Nick olhou mais uma vez para o corredor, viu os amigos descerem as escadas, sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. Abriu a porta de um dos quartos e entrou. Com a lanterna, pode ver que a mobília era antiga. Mais ou menos, no centro do quarto, ficava uma enorme cama de casal, com um dossel amarelo, caindo sobre a madeira finamente entalhada.

Uma mulher jovem, de longos cabelos, parecia despertar. O CSI parecia muito desconcertado.

- Desculpe-me, não queria importuná-la!

Abaixou Sua lanterna, e já preparava para sair, quando a desconhecida chamou:

- Nick, é você?

Ele julgou ouvir uma voz conhecida. Só não atinava, quem seria a dona da voz. Jogou a luz de sua lanterna no rosto da desconhecida. Ergueu o véu amarelo, olhou bem a moça a sua frente. Os olhos cor de mel... Os cabelos compridos e castanhos... A voz... A moça era muito parecida com Kirsty Hopkins; parecia sua gêmea.

- Não se lembra de mim, Nick?

- Não pode ser Kirsty? Kirsty Hopkins?

- Sim! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

- Sinto muito dizer-lhe, mas paguei o seu enterro!

-Eu sei! Eu quis dizer você; afinal foi você, que apareceu!

Nick ficou olhando para ela, com cara de quem não acreditava em seus próprios olhos.

- Nick, querido, não se diz isso a uma mulher é altamente desestimulante!

- É que passei maus bocados quando você... – olhou para ela - quando tudo aquilo aconteceu. Ecklie, querendo me trancafiar. Todo mundo me julgando culpado! O seu algoz me disse, que não era um cliente, era seu cafetão. Era?

Os olhos cor de mel envolviam-no e iam minando suas forças e fazendo sua cabeça girar. Sabia que se encrencava toda a vez que ela aparecia. Mas não podia fazer nada: era mais forte que ele. Ela pôs dois dedos em seus lábios e sussurrou;

- Não é hora de lembrar coisas tristes. Venha cá!

Ele chegou mais perto dela e ela o beijou. Um beijo longo, molhado, gostoso, que lhe tirou as últimas reservas. Ela estava morta, coisa nenhuma, seu corpo quente, sob o dele, enquanto faziam amor, dizia que ela estava bem viva, sim.

Porque ela se fazia passar por Kirsty e como ela sabia o nome dele, era irrelevante! Ele não queria saber. Naquele momento só queria saber da mulher doce que se entregava a ele. O resto... era o resto.

Depois do amor, ele sentiu uma invencível sonolência. Dormiu abraçadinho com ela. Acordou desorientado; não sabendo se ficou ali horas ou minutos.

Ele se apalpou e viu que estava totalmente vestido. A moça não estava mais lá: acordou abraçado a um travesseiro. Onde diabos, tinha colocado a sua lanterna? Lembrou-se que a havia colocado no criado-mudo.

Foi tateando e, finalmente achou. Já ia descer, quando notou que sua braguilha estava aberta. Sorriu enquanto fechava o zíper: entendeu o que havia acontecido. Mas porque fantasiar com Kirsty após tantos anos? E por que fazer _aquilo,_ àquela hora, naquele lugar? Sentia um oco na cabeça, não se lembrava de nada, além do que parecia um envolvimento com a prostituta assassinada.

Desceu rapidamente a escada. Chegou ofegante à sala, onde Grissom e Catherine conversavam.

- Desculpe-me, Grissom! Sei que demorei mais do que devia...

O supervisor levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo direito.

-Nick você processou todos aqueles quartos em precisamente... –jogou a luz da lanterna, sobre seu relógio de pulso – 10 minutos. Acho que bateu um novo recorde!

Francamente, Nick não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu-se meio sem graça, em contar o que havia lhe acontecido. Catherine parecia que podia lhes perscrutar o fundo da alma.

- Que foi Nick, parece que viu um fantasma?

- Não... eu... imagine... – abaixou os olhos, para que não percebessem seu embaraço. – Que idéia Cath! Desci para perguntar, se alguém poderia me ajudar. São muitos quartos para ver, estou sozinho e essa escuridão, deixa a gente trabalhar muito vagarosamente.

Catherine, quase saltou em cima Grissom.

- Posso ir com ele, Gil? Ficar aqui, sem fazer nada é muito entediante!

- Sinto muito, Cath, não imaginava que minha companhia, causasse bocejos de tédio em você!

- Oh não foi o que eu quis dizer, Gil! Gosto muito da sua companhia, só que estamos, num horário de trabalho e eu quero trabalhar

Grissom sorriu e deixou-a ir! Ela subiu toda feliz, atrás de Nick! Neste momento Warrick, saiu do escritório

- Outro que demorou pouco. Doze minutos! Grissom pensou que era um novo jogo entre eles. Warrick pensou que tivesse demorado muito mais tempo , naquela conversa maluca. Ainda bem que Grissom não lhe fez, nenhuma pergunta. Seria muito embaraçoso confessar que estava alucinando. O supervisor mandou-o lá para cima, ajudar aqueles dois. Warrick obedeceu quase feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III – Warrick

Warrick entrou no escritório. Numa mão trazia a lanterna, na outra sua maleta. Quando ele entrou, tudo estava silencioso e ele pôde observar a mobília antiga, de madeira maciça, o pó acumulado...

De repente, num canto, ele viu uma mesa com cinco esqueletos jogando cartas. Quatro sentados em cadeiras, de espaldar alto e um, numa cadeira de rodas, de um modelo antigo, segurando cartas, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente normal.

Na mesa, além de fichas, cada um tinha um castiçal, com uma vela acesa, iluminando bem o aposento. Warrick sorriu. Estava claro que estava sendo vítima de alucinação. Tinha duas opções: ou se assustar e sair correndo, ou relaxar e se divertir com sua alucinação. Pela sua índole, escolheu a segunda opção.

Aproximou-se da mesa e cumprimentou os esqueletos. Recebeu um coro de "boas-noites!" de volta. O sentado á cabeceira, lhe parecia o chefe. Era uma caveira muito engraçada, pois tinha um bigodinho fino e trazia no maxilar um charuto vagabundo e apagado. O esqueleto perguntou-lhe o nome.

-BROWN. Warrick Brown.

- Dos Browns de Chicago?

- Não! Dos de Las Vegas mesmo!

O esqueleto da esquerda bancou o valente: levantou um trinta e oito, e perguntou ameaçador:

- Quer que eu "apague ele", chefe?

- Calma, Zach! O homem já disse que não é de Chicago.

Zach não se resolvia a abaixar o revólver, o que deixava Warrick muito nervoso. Alucinação ou não, a arma lhe parecia bem real.

- Ele não disse o que veio fazer aqui! – Disse o tal Zach.

- Sou um CSI. Vim com meus companheiros investigar um crime!

- Crime? Polícia? CSI? – Inquiriu ameaçador, Zach.

- Passa fogo nele logo, e vamos voltar sem demora, ao nosso jogo! – Reclamou o da cadeira de rodas.

–Não somos da polícia, somos peritos forenses, estamos aqui para investigar um crime!

- Crime? Veio nos investigar? – E Zach, apontou perigosamente sua arma em direção do CST.

- Não vim por vocês! Vá com calma, amigo! Não é nenhum brinquedinho, que você tem ai! - Disse Warrick olhando fixo, para a arma.

O de bigodinho resolveu intervir. Interceptou com a mão, o revólver que Zach apontava para Warrick.

- Segura tua onda, Zach! Estamos mortos há tanto tempo, que ninguém mais se importa com a gente!

- Mas, chefe...

- Nem, mas, nem meio, mas, deixe de assustar o rapaz!

- Quando vocês... Humm... morreram?

- Em 1933!- Respondeu o esqueleto da direita. Parecia risonho, isto é se caveira sorrisse.

- Fomos surpreendidos, por uma gangue rival: Joe Caolho veio aqui, com seus homens e, fomos metralhados, enquanto jogávamos cartas. - Explicou o de bigodinho.

-E desde então, toda a noite estamos aqui, jogando cartas – disse o risonho. – Oh, a propósito, meu nome é Pete!

- Olá, Pete! – Warrick inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça. - Vocês estão jogando pôquer?

- Pif-paf é que não é! – Resmungou o esqueleto, na cadeira de rodas.

"_Humm... Paraplégico, morto e ranzinza. Esse cara, tá mesmo com tudo!", _pensou Warrick. Pete tentava ser bom anfitrião, apresentando-o a todos.

- Bem, Sr. Brown, este de bigode, é nosso chefe, Moe. Em vida era bem pintoso, com seu cabelo negro lustroso de brilhantina, seus ternos da moda, suas polainas, seu bigode e seus sedutores olhos verdes.

"_Hoje em dia, seria ridículo...",_ pensou Warrick, imaginando a figura, de polainas.

- Este, metido a valente, você conheceu: o truculento e mal-encarado guarda-costas do chefe, Zach. Em vida um sujeito grandalhão e feioso. Com seu nariz quebrado de boxer de segunda, e seu cabelo raspadinho, de prisioneiro.

Zach grunhiu alguma coisa e Warrick pensou que guardas- costas não tinham mudado nada.

- Continuando, esse aí sentado perto do Zach, é o Eddie. Ele é mudo desde que cortaram a língua dele. Mal e mal o entendemos por sinais! Também, após tantos anos... – e deu uma risadinha, que Warrick ouviu.

Pensou que, naquele tempo, se cortava a língua de alcagüete e de quem "dava com a língua nos dentes". Olhou meio de lado, para o mudinho, com quem simpatizara e agora olhava com uma certa desconfiança.

- E aquela "simpatia", na cadeira de rodas é o Stu, ele era muito alegre, antes de receber uma bala, num tiroteio e se instalar, nessa cadeira... Queria que soubesse que nem sempre, ele foi assim, mal humorado. Ele era muito brincalhão e tinha um estoque imenso de piadas. Em vida era um sujeito gordo, loiro de olhos azuis.

-Entendo... – e Warrick, mostrava-se solidário ao bandido, da cadeira de rodas.

- E então, agora que foi encerrada a lista de apresentações, podemos voltar a esse maldito jogo? – Perguntou Stu.

- Perdoe nossas maneiras, Sr. Brown, é que não estamos mais habituados a receber visitas... - disse o chefe.

- Todos os que nos vêem, gritam e saem correndo... – acrescentou o risonho.

- Menos aquela turma que lidava com as drogas... - completou Zach.

- Claro, estavam todos "altos" – completou Moe.

Todos riram, até o mudinho, e Warrick deduziu que era uma piada particular deles. Quando pararam de rir Moe perguntou se o CSI jogava pôquer e se queria jogar com eles.

- Não quer perguntar, se ele aceita um chazinho? - Perguntou Stu, com ironia. - Vamos apostar cavalheiros? Pago o dobro – disse empurrando um montinho de fichas, no centro da mesa.

Warrick pôde imaginar os olhos verdes, do Chefe, faiscando e olhando torto para Stu. Podia bem imaginar o que se passava, na caveira, daquele esqueleto. E Stu, nem dava bola para o chefe. Parecia não haver hierarquia, no mundo dos esqueletos. Parecia mesmo que as ossadas deixavam todos, verdadeiramente iguais.

-Por que esqueletos e não fantasmas?

- Esta é uma boa pergunta, Sr. Brown. Infelizmente, não tenho uma resposta para lhe dar. Um belo dia, estávamos assim. Sem mais explicações... – explicou Moe, passando uma certa tristeza, por aquelas órbitas vazias.

-Passo. – Disse Pete, pondo suas cartas na mesa.

- E então Sr. Brown? – Perguntou Moe, novamente.

- Oh, não! Livrei-me do vício do jogo a duras penas. Não pretendo "escorregar", nele de novo!

-Ok! – Respondeu o chefe, dando de ombros, ou melhor, de clavícula. - Suas fichas, mais isso – e pôs todas as suas fichas para frente.

O mudinho fez um gesto com os ossos da mão, que até Warrick, entendeu como "Passo! "Moe e Stu estavam de novo, frente à frente. Parece que se confrontariam, eternidade afora. Miraram-se e parece que ficaram muito tempo um tempo só olhando, um para o outro, o de bigodinho resolveu falar.

- O que você tem Stu? Eu paguei pra ver...

- Dois pares. E você, blefou de novo? – Perguntou Stu, já abarcando as fichas para si.

- Não dessa vez, Stu: Full House! – E desvirou suas cartas: três seis e dois dez.

Os esqueletos davam-lhe os parabéns, tocando nas costelas do chefe. Ouviu-se um intenso chacoalhar de ossos. Warrick ainda ficou vendo um pouco aquele estranho grupo. O lume foi se apagando dos castiçais, um a um; as vozes e os barulhos da jogatina foram ficando mais longínquos, e tudo voltou à escuridão e ao silêncio; isso sim atemorizava o CSI. Ele saiu de lá, indo encontrar Grissom, na sala de estar.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV – Greg

Greg encaminhou-se para a sala de jantar. Com a iluminação precária de sua lanterna, ele podia ver a decoração pesada, daquela sala. Via a mesa maciça e enorme, rodeada por doze cadeiras, de espaldar alto, com os assentos forrados em veludo. Nas paredes, retratos pintados de pessoas, desbotados ou danificados, de alguma forma. Na mesa havia um caminho de linho bege. Greg não estava certo se era essa a cor ou o pano estava encardido. E pó, muito pó, em toda parte.

Greg espirrou, por causa do pó. Julgou ouvir um "saúde!" vindo da cortina de veludo. Assustado, sacou sua arma e falou, com a voz trêmula.

- Tem alguém aí? Apareça! Estou armado e aviso que não hesitarei em atirar!

- Não atire, por favor! – Pedia uma voz masculina.

- Quem é? Onde está? Apareça!

Nisso, uma cabeça de um homem de aproximadamente, trinta e cinco anos, cabelos longos, bigode e cavanhaque, apareceu na abertura da cortina.

- Por favor, não atire! – Disse a voz, com um certo sotaque teutônico.

- É alemão? – Greg sentia-se ridículo. Que importância tinha a nacionalidade dele?

- Não, austríaco!

"_E então, Greg, saber que ele é austríaco, muda alguma coisa? Se assustou menos por isso bobalhão?_", pensou o CSI, com os braços estendidos, mirando o estranho.

- Permita que eu me apresente: Walter Bockmann, proprietário dessa vivenda.

- Greg Sanders. CSI.

- CSI? Que diabo é isso? – Perguntou a voz.

- É uma sigla; somos um bando de cientistas, que examinamos à luz da ciência, uma cena de crime.

- Humm... Que interessante! Talvez, você possa me ajudar...

- Depende, qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou Greg, dando-se ares de importante.

- É com um linchamento, acontecido em 1896...

- Algo com seu avô? Desculpe mas não lidamos com crimes antigos... Só com coisas cujos materiais, a gente pode analisar.

- Não se trata do meu avô, mas de mim mesmo! - Declarou Walter.

E, dizendo isso, se encheu de coragem, e saiu de dentro da cortina. Greg só não saiu de lá correndo, porque as pernas não lhe obedeciam. Não conseguiu gritar, tampouco, porque tinha a garganta fechada, incapaz de emitir um som. A arma, inexplicavelmente, pendia de sua mão, como se estivesse murcha e tivesse vontade própria.

Saiu detrás da Cortina, uma cabeça, que parecia volitar no espaço e ficava na mesma altura da cabeça de um homem de estatura comum. Greg continuava aterrado. Ainda assim, conseguiu fazer uma brincadeira:

- O amigo não esqueceu alguma coisa?

A cabeça olhou para baixo e riu.

- O quê? Meu corpo? Não o tenho. Esse é meu problema, amigo!

- Eu diria que você tem uma baita "dor de cabeça"!- Prestando atenção no que dissera tentou retificar – Problemão, você tem um problemão!

Walter riu de uma forma meio triste, é verdade.

- Não tem importância! Após tantos anos, já estou acostumado às brincadeiras dos outros fantasmas; se bem que dos vivos, só receba gritos apavorados! Fico triste com isso, sabe? Sou de boa paz, não gosto que sintam medo de mim...

-Você há de convir, que sua aparência não ajuda muito. – Falou Greg, olhando de alto a baixo, seu novo e interessante amigo.

Greg lembrou-se do livro que estava lendo; O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça e sentiu-se o próprio investigador, Ichabod Crane. Só não beijava o chão, desmaiando o tempo todo. Isso não era com ele: até que agüentava bem o repuxo. Não era fácil agüentar aquela cabeça, voando de um lado pro outro.

Contou a Walter a respeito do livro, só conseguindo um inesperado sentimento de repulsa da nervosa cabeça.

- Que absurdo! Como um corpo pode andar sem a cabeça? Como enxerga? Como se move? É impossível, impossível! - Repetia a cabeça sacudindo, o longo cabelo

Greg não via diferença, entre corpo sem cabeça; e cabeça sem corpo. Explicou seu pensamento, e antes não o tivesse feito, a cabeça ficou muito irritada e se pôs a berrar.

- Nessas horas é que um braço faz muita falta, para dar uns petelecos em você, por falar tanta besteira!

- Ei, apenas estou lendo o livro! Reclame com o autor!

- É um descalabro! Onde já se viu? Um corpo sem cabeça!

"_Sim, porque até parece que uma cabeça, sem o corpo, é muito normal_", pensou o CSI, com ironia! Guardou o pensamento para si, pois o novo amigo era muito suscetível, quanto a esse assunto. Em voz alta, perguntou-lhe outra coisa.

- Ei, Walter, o que você queria de mim... você sabe... antes de se mostrar para mim.

- Bem, sente-se, que vou contar minha história...

Greg arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Tentou pôr os cotovelos sobre a mesa de jantar, mas o pó o fez desistir, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo. Tornou a espirrar duas ou três vezes.

- Saúde! – Disse a cabeça, que era muito educada.

- Obrigado! – Respondeu o CSI, limpando-se com um lenço.

A cabeça ficou do outro lado da mesa, da mesma altura da cabeça de Greg. Dava a impressão de estar sentada, coisa que o rapaz sabia ser impossível.

- Como você sabe, esta área pertencia ao México, sendo incorporada aos Estados Unidos, em 1855, ocasião em que os mórmons vieram pra cá. Eu vim em 1890, quando onde está essa casa, não era lugar nenhum. O centro de Las Vegas era uma vila ferroviária, ansiando por novas construções, ora eu era em construtor, razoavelmente conhecido, no leste. Isto aqui, poderia ser minha oportunidade de ouro. Vim com minha família, assim que esta casa ficou pronta. Em 1896, por coisas, que eram comuns naqueles tempos, os operários insurgiram-se contra mim, e mal tive tempo de pôr minha família a salvo, fui alcançado, e a turba enfurecida, linchou-me. Separaram minha cabeça do corpo. Não sei como foi porque fiquei desacordado, muitos dias. Quando despertei, já me achava nessa triste condição em que me encontro hoje...

Greg ouvia fascinado, a história que a cabeça contava; nem piscava, a fim de não perder um pedacinho sequer, daquela narrativa. Era um amante das coisas que se contavam, da antiga Las Vegas. E essa era uma história antiga: antes de Vegas ser Vegas. A cabeça continuou contando:

- Minha mulher e, meus filhos, ficaram pouco tempo aqui logo voltaram, para o leste. Em 1900, um casal com uma filha, mudaram-se, e ficaram até 1905, quando ela assassinou o marido e se matou em seguida.

Greg exclamou "Nossa!", e recebeu um olhar irritado, da cabeça, por aquela interrupção. Walter pigarreou e continuou.

- De 1908 à 1920, a casa foi ocupada, por uns seres branquelos, esquisitos, com intensa atividade noturna. Aí vieram morar dois sujeitos, mal-encarados, que não ficaram muito tempo, logo a polícia apareceu e levou-os para o cárcere, Depois, foi uma sucessão de pessoas a morarem aqui por pouco tempo, pois haviam muitos fantasmas, que as assustavam, suspirou Walter.

- Puxa!

- Isso foi até 1930, quando Moe Wannabacker, um gângster veio morar nela. Parece que a casa simpatizava, com os maus-elementos, porque eles não eram incomodados,ele ficou ate 1933, quando foi metralhado , com seu bando, por um grupo rival!

- Tendo legalizado o jogo na cidade em 19 de março de 1931. Las Vegas hoje é conhecida pelo mundo inteiro, principalmente por ser a cidade dos jogos e pelos luxuosos cassinos, hotéis, feiras, eventos e convenções. – Acrescentou Greg, que sabia um bocado sobre a cidade.

- A legalização do jogo, não impediu que ao lado de empresas sérias, querendo investir pesado na indústria do entretenimento, viesse junto, muito picareta também! – Exclamou pesarosa, a cabeça. – Bem seja como for, depois do Moe, a rotina voltou a se repetir. Pessoas indo e vindo, se sucedendo tão rápido, que nem deu tempo de saber seus nomes. As pessoas eram afastadas pelos fantasmas. Até o fim da década de 70, quando a casa era um bordel. Durou até oito anos atrás, a dona morreu. Já tinha certa idade e, seguiu seu caminho. Desde então, a casa foi abandonada e ficou às moscas. Ela não foi construída para isso.- Lamentou-se Walter.

- Entendo o seu pesar, meu amigo!

Greg levantou a mão, para dar um tapinha de consolo, no ombro de Walter. Lembrou que a cabeça não tinha corpo e, portanto, não tinha ombro. Meio sem graça, levou a mão, parada no ar,até sua própria cabeça, e enfiou-a no cabelo.

- Bem, e o que você queria de mim?

- Descobrir onde está o meu corpo,e juntar com minha cabeça, para eu finalmente poder descansar!

Greg até se que condoeu daquele fantasma estranho, queria muito ajudá-lo, estava explicando que tudo tinha acontecido havia muito tempo, possivelmente as pistas tinham virado pó, quando ouviram um grito...

- Sara!...

- Quem é Sara? – Walter franzia toda a cara.

- Uma investigadora... Uma amiga... Preciso ir...

A cabeça olhou para ele por aguns segundos e falou a ele com voz apagada.

- Vá meu amigo... Ela precisa de você... A casa pode ser muito cruel...

-E você, ficará bem? – Perguntou Greg, sassaricando, como quem precisa ir ao banheiro.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Estive aqui por mais de um século, posso esperar mais um pouco. Não vai me matar: já estou morto! – Sorriu um sorriso triste, para Greg e se encaminhou para a cortina.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte V – Sara

Sara foi para a cozinha,que era bem primitiva, naquele casarão. Um fogão construído de tijolos num dos cantos, uma enorme mesa de madeira, ocupava, toda área central; no canto oposto ao fogão ficava algo esquisito, que parecia um bebedouro de animais, que por ter água a CSI achava, que era a pia. Um grande armário de madeira escura, combinava com a mesa; umas cadeiras rústicas estavam espalhadas em volta da mesa: e essa coisa antiga e rústica era a cozinha do casarão.

Sara achou que não tinha muito que ver lá, mas estava enganada. Apontava sua lanterna para o armãrio e já ia abri-lo, quando um lampião de querosene iluminou a cozinha.

Ele entrou pela porta do quintal e era seguro por uma mulher de uns trinta anos, cabelos escuros fartos, escapando, de um coque mal-feito. A mulher não era bonita, nem feia, tinha um rosto absolutamente comun. Mas parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. Pareceu nem notar, que uma estranha invadia sua cozinha.

Sara sentia-se muito desconfortável, se impondo daquele jeito. Disse "boa- noite", a mulher olhou-a de um jeito natural e respondeu ao seu cumprimento, completamente alheia, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do nundo, ter uma estranha em sua cozinha, altas horas da noite, com aquele tempo horroroso.

A mulher parecia muito preocupada, em acender o fogão, com uns pedaços de pau, que trouxera lá de fora, foi então que Sara olhou para baixo e reparou numa menininha de uns cinco ou seis anos, agarrada à saia azulona da mulher. Não tinha reparado que a mulher usava uma saia longa, azul-forte,

A menina tinha também, olhos e cabelos castanhos, como a mulher. Rostinho sujo, era franzina e, enquanto a mão direita agarrava com força, a saia azulona, com a mão esquerda segurava, como se fosse um tesouro, uma boneça de pano, encardida. A mulher tentava em vão acender o fogo e parecia preocupada com isso.

- Oi, meu nome é Sara! Como você se chama? – Sara sorriu e dirigiu-se à garota, que parecia muda, olhando assustada, para a CSI.

- Eu me chamo Marianne e esse bichinho-do-mato aqui é minha filha, Donna! – Apresentou-se a mulher.- Desculpe não lhe dar atençao, é que preciso esquentar a sopa, pro meu marido, e não consigo acender o fogo...Acho que a lenha está molhada...-

- Deixa ver se eu consigo – disse Sara, arrancando a tocha das mãos dela e, cutucando a lenha com ele.

- Não adianta, não pega! – Dizia Marianne, já desesperada. - Deve estar molhada!

- Também, que idéia sair com esse tempo!

- O tempo está se abrindo. A chuva está amainando... – Falou Marianne, quase mostrando um sorriso.

- Quando chegamos, batemos na porta; o tempo estava horrível, você estando aqui é compreensível, que não nos tenha ouvido...

A mulher sorriu levemente, e pediu desculpas, por não lhe oferecer, um chá, ou café... O fogo era o culpado... Sara sorriu: ela entendia, que a outra não se preocupasse... Foi interrompida por uma voz masculina, vinda da sala de estar. Deve ter batido a perna em algum móvel, pois soltou um palavrão.

- Donna, leve o lampião. para seu pai; com essa escuridão ele baterá, em cada obstáculo, para chegar da sala até aqui.

A menina esticou-se toda, pegou o lampião e, sem dizer nada, o levou até o pai. Sara notou que a menina não estava muito feliz. Ela lhe lembrava alguém; só não sabia quem... Olhou Marianne e viu apreensão. em seu olhar. Já tinha visto aquilo antes. Mas onde?

O homem entrou, meio capengando, na cozinha. "_Deve ter batido a canela!",_ pensou Sara. Era um homem moreno, de uns trinta e cinco anos, olhos cinzentos e um paletó comprido de lã, respingado, pela água da chuva.

Só então Sara notou, que todos estavam vestidos, ao estilo começo do século XX. Espantou-se por não ter reparado antes.

- Rick esta é Sara! Sara, este é meu marido: Richard Duval.

A CSI ficou com um sorriso tolo nos lábios e uma mão estendida no espaço. Richard nem pôs direito seus olhos injetados sobre ela. Respondeu à apresentação, com um grunhido ininteligível! _"Deve estar bêbado_", pensou Sara. Ele mal olhou para ela, tirou o cachecol verde e branco do pescoço e despencou sobre uma cadeira:

- Cadê minha sopa quente? – Perguntou Richard á esposa.

- A sopa está pronta, contudo, não pude esquentá-la, porque acho que molhei a lenha na chuva, ao trazê-la do barracão. E agora, ela não quer fazer fogo...

Richard interrompeu a mulher dando um murro na mesa.

-Imprestável! Você não serve para nada!

A criança, muito pequena ainda, se assustou e se pôs a chorar. A mãe se aproximou da menina, querendo confortá-la.

- Faça essa coisa, parar de chorar. Que diabo! Um homem não pode ter sossego em sua própria casa?

- Não a chame de "coisa", é sua filha também!

Ele pareceu pensar, por um instante,e com voz melíflua, se acercou da menina, tentando lhe fazer um agrado,. A criança estava nos braços da mãe e não queria proximidade com aquele homem que cheirava à uísque barato e tinha modos grosseiros.

O homem tentou beijar a pequena, que fazia cara de nojo e se debatia. Para se livrar dele deu-lhe um safanão; e ele bêbado caiu. Ficou com o rosto vermelho e levantou-se a custo. Foi em cima da menina, que se pôs atrás de Marianne.

- Rick o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou de olhos arregalados, Marianne, percebendo que o marido tirava com dificuldade, o cinto da calça.

- Vou ensinar essa pequena insolente a me respeitar e a ter bons modos...

- Antes se dê ao respeito, para exigir respeito dos outros...

Os olhos congestionados de Richard pareciam os próprios olhos do demônio. Pegou a mulher pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um sopapo, deixando-a atordoada. A menina, querendo defender a mãe, agarrando fortemente, a sua boneca de pano, deu um chute na canela do pai.

O homem urrou de dor, pegou Donna pelos ombros e jogou-a longe, indo seu corpinho bater no armário. Marianne, toda desgrenhada, apossou-se de uma faca e insurgiu-se contra o marido.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num segundo ele estava escorregando para o chão, ensaguentado e sem poder acreditar, que a esposa, que lhe parecera tão pacata, lhe enterrara três vezes aquela faca, no abdômen. Só balbuciava "Marianne!".

Sara queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Queria fazer algo, mas parecia chumbada no chão. Lembrava-se agora, porque tudo lhe parecia tão familiar: era como se o casal fosse seus pais. E Donna fosse ela própria! Aqueles olhinhos que ainda deveriam estar descobrindo o mundo, estavam colecionando, muito cedo, as maldades do mundo.

Marianne olhava horrorizada para o que tinha feito. Lan çou-se chorando ao marido:

- Rick!Rick! O que eu fui fazer? Fique comigo, não me eixe!

Mas Richard deu o último suspiro nos braços da mulher que olhava para o armário,onde a filha tinha caído. A mulher nem cogitou que ela podia estar só desacordada; pensou-a morta.E toda desgrenhada, suja do sangue do marido, enterrou a faca no próprio peito.

Aterrorizada pelo que tinha visto e pelas próprias lembranças, Sara conseguiu enfim gritar, e Grissom na sala de estar, acudiu-a imediatamente, temeroso que algo tivesse lhe acontecido.

Quando o viu na cozinha, não pensou em qual atitude seria apropriada; atirou-se no peito dele. Com dificuldade, pediu para ele ver a menina.

- Que menina, Sara? – Disse ele apontando sua lanterna para o armário.Não havia menina ali.

Sara soltou-se de Grissom e olhou incrédula para o armário. Olhou em frente, focalizou com sua laterna, para depois se convencer, que Marianne e Richard não estavam ali.

- Grissom, você estava na sala quando ele chegou, não? – Perguntava Sara, segurando a gola de Grissom, quase estrangulando-o.

- Não, ninguém passou por mim, sinto muito, Sara!

Greg entrara já direto na cozinha, arma em punho, decidido a brigar pela CSI. Sara foi logo em cima dele e perguntou com desespero, na voz:

- Onde você estava agora a pouco?

- Aqui do lado, na sala de jantar! Por quê?

- Você não viu uma menina, desse tamanho – demonstrou com as mãos, - passando com um lampião de querosene?

- Não vi menina nenhuma! Nem desse tamanho, nem de outro! – Respondeu o rapaz.

-Eu vi! Eu sei que eu vi! – Repetia Sara, com raiva por aqueles molóides, não terem visto nada.

Nisso apareceram os outros três, com suas armas nas mãos, prontos para qualquer eventualidade.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Catherine, afoitamente.

- Nada! Casa antiga e às escuras pode ocasionar visões. Guarde isso, antes que machuque alguém. – Disse Grissom apontando sua arma, virando-a com o dedo.

Todos ali tinham passado por algum tipo de experiência, mas acharam melhor não comentar nada. Sara ainda olhava para Grissom, com um pouco de ressentimento. "_Era impossível não ter visto Richard entrar na casa ou ouví-lo dando uma topada, e falando um palavrão. Queria que ela repetisse para ele? Ela estava tendo visóes, uma ova! Acho que o palavrão caberia melhor, sendo dirigido a ele! ", _pensou quase feliz.

- A mulher e a menina, já estavam aqui, quando você chegou? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Não, entraram por aquela porta!

Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para a porta em questão. Warrick adiantou-se e foi examiná-la.

-Onde vai dar essa porta? – Indagou Nick.

- Marianne veio do quintal. Foi o que ela disse...

- Acho que não Sara! A porta é trancada por dentro por duas barras de madeira empoeiradas e emperradas, pela falta de uso, que eu não conseguiria levantá~las, sem a ajuda do Nick.

Assim que ouviu seu nome, o rapaz do Texas aproximou-se da porta e tentou abri-la. Não consequindo, virou-se para Sara.

- Ele tem razão Sara! Ninguém poderia entrar por aqui.

- E o que alguém faria lá fora com um tempo desses? - Perguntou um incrédulo Greg.

- Bem ela tinha ido buscar lenha... no barracão...

- Com esse tempo? – Insistiu Greg.

- Ela disse que a chuva tinha amainado...

Catherine foi até a janela. Abriu-a para enxergar melhor, pois com o vidro sujo de pó era impossível ver alguma coisa!

- A chuva de fato melhorou bem, mas ainda está muito escuro lá fora, para se dizer se tem um barracão.

Grissom aproveitou a chance para abraçá-la.

- Acontece, Sara, não vê Cath e seus morcegos? Você está bem? Quer uma água? Não?- Ia andando com ela para fora da cozinha.

- Eu não entendo... Era tão real...- Repetia Sara, perplexa.

" _Claro que era, meu bem, fantasmas, mas reais, como o SR. Cabeça, ali_", pensou Greg logo atrás deles, atravessando o corredor que dava pra sala de jantar.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte VI - Conclusão"

_]_

Grissom estava estatelado no chão. Olhos bem abertos, dificuldade para respirar, um certo quê de desorientação! Os outros estavam agachados ao seu redor, com as lanternas dirigidas ao seu rosto, deixando-o, momentaneamente cego.

- Que houve? O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Grissom, sem atinar, com o ocorrido com ele.

- Você está bem Griss? – Perguntou Sara, fazendo-lhe um rápido carinho no rosto.

Foi um gesto breve, pequeno e tímido. Mas o suficiente para que o forense ficasse mais tonto, que de costume. Sentou-se, acariciando a nuca, que sentia dolorida.

- Quantos dedos você está vendo? – Indagava Nick, mostrando, preocupado três dedos.

- Você já verá, logo, logo. meu punho em sua cara, se não parar, com essa bobagem... ESTOU BEM! –Gritou e tentou levantar.

Deu uma baqueada. Ficou meio tonto e caiu sentado de novo.

- Calma, campeão!Fique sentado um pouco. primeiro! – Recomendou Catherine .

- Você tropeçou no tapete e caiu! – Informou Sara.

- Você nos preocupou, chefe! Ficou desacordado vinte minutos! – Greg usou seu tom catastrófico, para ser bem convincente.

Ele olhou para Sara, como a pedir confimação dessa história. Ela ajudou-o a levantar-se e perguntou, o que ele estava sentindo , ele sentia tantas coisas nesse toque de mãos, que se esquecia das perguntas que ela havia feito. Ela perguntou de novo ,achava-o estranho... distraído...

- Estou bem Sara, só com um pouco de dor na nuca, e uma dificuldade para respirar, como se alguma coisa tivesse me atingido.

- Então está resolvido: Sara, você dirige na volta. Os rapazes vão pro laboratório e vamos dar uma passadinha no médico, a fim de verificar, como vão as coisas, com esse moço.

- Mas, Cath!...

- Shhhhh! Isso já está resolvido:você vai!

Achou melhor não responder, não queria confessar que tinha medo de uma mulher que falasse grosso com ele. Perguntou se tinha caído assim. Nick disse que não; eles haviam-no virado. Ele tinha caído de boca no tapete.

- Se eu caí pra frente, porque me dói atrás? – Perguntou Grissom sem que ninguém lhe respondesse.

Catherine disse que era melhor eles irem. Grissom protestou; tinham ido lá achar um corpo.

- E achamos.. Mais ou menos...-Falou Warrick um pouco distante deles.

- Como assim, mais ou menos? Que raio de resposta é essa? – Grissom já suspendia a sobrancelha.

Warrick veio mais perto dele e mostrou-lhe um boneco inflável, que estava segurando:

- Eis o seu corpo, Grissom!

- Quê é isso? Alguma brincadeira?

- Exatamente, esqueceu que dia é hoje?- Iluminou com sua lanterna, uma tabuleta, pendurada no pescoço do boneco, que dizia:

FELIZ HALLOWEEN. RAPAZIADA!

ESPERO QUE VCS TENHAM SE DIVERTIDO!

VARTANN

- Aquele sujeito, não tem o que fazer, não?

- Ora, leve pelo lado do bom humor, chefe: saímos num tempo terrível, viemos até nesse fim de mundo, nessa casa dos infernos! ...– Rosnou Greg.

- E onde está o lado engraçado disso? – Questionou Grissom...

- Em algum lugar aí! – Respondeu Greg, confuso.

- Olhe bem, para meus lábios, Greg? Estou rindo?

O CSI novato estava todo atrapalhado, aparentava sempre um certo nervosismo, ao falar com Grissom. Parece que por mais que falasse, menos se fazia entender. Ele se enrolava todo nas palavras, e sempre acabava falando o que não devia.

Preparavam- se para sair. Nick abriu a porta; ela rangeu novamente. Ele sorriu. Quando todos saíram, ele fechou a porta, que novamente produziu aquele ruído áspero, não tinha jeito...

Lá fora a chuva havia passado, e o céu, parecia lavado. Límpido, com uma quantidade absurda de estrelas. Era uma noite fria, mas muito, muito bonita! Sara pegou Grissom, admirando as estrelas.

- Não sabia que você olhava estrelas?

- É um belo espetáculo. Aprecio olhar, para as coisas bonitas! – E dardejou-a com um olhar provocante, como costumava fazer, ás vezes.

Sara abaixou seus olhos, pois não sabia direito, como reagir áquele olhar lascivo, quente, sexy...Ele atirou as chaves da SUV, que ela pegou no ar. Ele acomodou-se no banco do passageiro e ficou pensando que tudo aquilo, tinha sido apenas ilusão.

Ele não poderia ter acompanhado tudo assim, tinha visto os acontecimentos, como se estivesse fora do corpo... Cada um deles, fora atingido no que lhe era mais caro; ou fora mal-resolvido; ou não fora resolvido...

Ele tinha sido golpeado por trás e apunhalado pelas costas; sempre teve medo de ser traído, apunhalado pelas costas...

Catherine tinha medo de envelhecer, porisso viu morcegos. Se não tivesse se assustado e desmaiado, muito possivelmente, sua fantasia evoluiria para vampiros, que todos sabem, simbolizam a juventude eterna...

Nick reviveu seu envolvimento com Kristy, quando ele quase foi banido para sempre dos quadros do CSI .Se dependesse só de Ecklie...

Warrick se viu atiçado, no vício do jogo. E seu eterno remorso pela morte de Holly Gribbs...

Greg, que sempre pregou peças em todos, se apavorou, ao se ver conversando com uma cabeça...

E por fim, através de Marianne, Sara voltou a se lembrar do drama familiar, que a perseguia sempre...

Grissom olhou para a casa. Altiva, com toda a sua decadência... Iluminada apenas pelo brilho da noite. Estrelada e fria noite de Halloween. Ele julgou ver um movimento na janela, mas pensou que isso era impossível, não havia ninguém lá. Sara deu a partida, seguida por Nick.

Dentro da casa um pequeno alvoroço acontecia na janela: um sujeito mal-encarado sorria com um porrete nas mãos. Ao seu lado, segurando um punhal,um sujeito que parecia ser parceiro do outro, indócil, abria e fechava a cortina:

- O gordinho está indo embora! Que pena, era tão macio para se esfaquear...

- Fazia tempo que eu não tacava meu porrete em alguém! – Falou o primeiro, "acariciando" sua arma, com a qual, em vida quebrara muitas cabeças.

Um sujeito muito pálido, de cabelos longos e terno preto de gala se aproximou da janela. Olhou Catherine, sentada atrás, no carro de Grissom.

- Por muito pouco, não "tracei" aquela loira gostosa e não a trouxe para nosso lado!

Richard tocou o ombro do homem pálido:

- O nosso Príncipe das Trevas não é mais o mesmo!

- O que sei é que Sara podia sido minha amiga! – Lamentou-se Marianne, sendo consolada pelo marido. –Ela tem uma cara confiável!

- Os vivos quando nos vêem, saem correndo! ´-´Disse Walter, com seu forte sotaque.

- No seu caso sim, você é esquisito! – Disse a pequena Donna, indo se esconder, atrás da saia da mãe.

A cabeça suspirou e Marianne achou, que para alguém que não tinha pulmão, ele suspirava bastante. Os outros vieram se chegando. Perto da janela, Kristy repetia que Nick era um homem gentil e atencioso, como não existe mais! Olhava ele ir se afastando na SUV.

Os esqueletos também vieram esquentar os ossos na lareira.

- Pena que o negrinho ficou tão pouco pegando aquele boneco estranho! - Disse Moe com seu charuto apagado, na boca.

- Aliás, o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Pete.

-Não sei. Acho que alguma piada entre eles! - Respondeu Moe.

- Quem entende os vivos? São tão complicados! – Resmungou Stu, que viera com Eddie empurrando.

O mudinho já que não podia falar, cuidava em ser útil de alguma forma. Marianne sentou ao velho piano de teclas amareladas e tocou "Serenata ao Luar", que sabia ser do gosto de todos. Eles foram parando de falar e aquelas criaturas tão erradas em vida, buscavam conforto, naquela noite fria, nas notas magistrais de Beethoven.

FIM


End file.
